My Only Sin
by white-lotus02
Summary: When Elizabeth met Meliodas—the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins—she couldn't ignore her growing feelings that left her falling head over heels for him. Now Elizabeth will have to choose. Will the sin Meliodas carries from all those years ago tear them apart? Can she give up the adventure that left her love struck for this child-like sin? How far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is the first fan fiction that I have ever written, so I hope it's okay. It's about Meliodas and Elizabeth from Nanatsu No Tazai, I just think they are so cute. I know that the story isn't completely faithful to the manga, as I changed some parts, but I wrote this before some of the new chapters came out so hopefully it's still okay. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

 ****Update: So I wrote this about a year ago and I'm going to do some edits to hopefully make it better because when I read it, I just cringed so much and I feel like I need to do something to help myself feel better (and hopefully it wasn't too terrible in the first place).****

 **I do NOT own Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **-My Only Sin-**

" _We all die someday, but as long as someone keeps a person's wishes alive, they won't die. No matter how much you bleed and even if your tears run dry, you stick to it...that's what it means to be a knight"_

 _~Meliodas-Seven Deadly Sins_

 **Chapter 1**

I look around the dining room. All the paintings and tables are in order; granted, half of the other part of the castle is missing, but this half looks nice enough to live in. I can hear the low rumble of the guards and town's people working on the repairs. The more and more I hear, and see—and feel—the more it makes me happy that I'm finally back here. I can even feel tears sting at the corners of my eyes as the memories of my journey come flooding back..

"I never thought I'd see the day," Margaret says.

"We're all finally back together," Veronica joins. I smile in agreement.

"Elizabeth," my father starts, "Meliodas, and the other sins, are leaving this morning. I do not want you going with them."

"What?" I scramble to my feet. Sir Meliodas is leaving? "This is so sudden! I-I must say goodbye!"

"No," my father stands up to face me, "I forbid you to see him. Meliodas knew this was dangerous and he decided to leave on his own—" The ground starts to shake and interrupts my father's thought.

Paintings fall off the walls and our table shakes, knocking some of the plates onto the floor. I rush to the window. At first, all I see is green. But when my brain finally realizes what is happening, I bring my head to look up.

"Elizabeth!" A voice calls from the top of Hawk's Mom. Meliodas hops onto the ladder that descends from the back of Hawk's Mom, landing right in front of me.

"Sir Meliodas!" I smile at him.

"I forgot one really important part of the promise I made to you," He counts on his fingers to six, "I promised to find all seven of the sins with you - but we only have six," Meliodas laughs and sticks out his hand, "You wanna come?" those green eyes of his burn brightly back into mine, they are so incredibly irresistible.

"Yes!" I glance back at my father, "Take care of yourselves," I call.

"Ellie!" My sisters call after me, but I wrap my arms tightly around Meliodas. We swing up to the top of Hawk's Mom's back. Everyone is there—Diane, Merlin, Ban, Gowther, and King—and I'm so overjoyed to see all of them. Hawk jumps onto my shoulder, still a smaller version of himself.

"Elizabeth! I'm glad you're here, it's not the same without you," Hawk says; I smile and pat him on the head.

"Sorry we're late," Diane says.

"We've never kidnapped a Princess before," King laughs nervously. I turn toward the front of Hawks Mom, looking off at the land with nostalgia, remembering when I had first met the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the sweet smell of the air as we rode off to our adventure.

Meliodas turns to Merlin and asks her about all those years ago. She juts gave him a smile. I am too distracted to listen to the rest of their conversation. I am too filled with excitement and fear for what the future holds for us. But I know, I know everything will be fine as long as we're all together. I know everything will be fine, with Meliodas by my side.

Merlin takes Meliodas inside so they can discuss whatever it is they need to, while the rest of us wait patiently outside. I breathed in the cool air, the wind rustles through my long yellow dress. I know I should probably change into something more suited for an adventure, but I had left with such haste that I hadn't any time to pack even the simplest of things.

"Excuse me?" I turn to Diane, "Diane, do you happen to know where the uniform Sir Meliodas gave me last time is?"

"Oh that perverted thing," Diane rolls her eyes, "Yes I know where it is. Elizabeth, do you want something else to wear? You know, you don't have to wear it…"

"It's no problem, I should be fine with what I was wearing last time, thank you, though…" I smile.

The tight fitting shirt and short skirt fit me just as well as they had the last time. It was embarrassing to admit, but I didn't mind the clothes that Meliodas gave me. They made me feel less like a princess and more like part of the team. Useless as I was, I still wanted to be a part of the team. And wearing a yellow dress was not the best way to start out.

I'm most happy that we're all back together, but I do wonder what will happen when we do find the seventh sin—Sir Escanor? Will we remain friends? Maybe they'll go back to being the Knights of Liones and I'll go back to being just the princess. Who is good for nothing but getting in the way, I turn to King. I haven't heard much about Escanor, but I know enough to realize that thing won't stay the same once we find him. Come to think of it, I don't really know that much about Merlin either.

"Um Sir King, Diane, could you tell me what Lady Merlin is like?" I've never really heard much about her; only once from Gowther very briefly. King shrugs at first, then he turns to think for a moment, as if they can't find the words to describe her.

"Well, she's an expert in magic," Diane answers, "Calling her a witch isn't really the right word, but something along those lines."

"Yeah, Merlin's probably got the most magic of us all," King adds. "Though, you could say she's kind of like the outsider among us. Always sneaking off and kind of having an agenda that only she knows about. But she's still one of us, and I wouldn't go about asking her to her face about any of this. "

"Well, I can't wait to get to know her better," I smile at the thought, "So, what exactly are Lady Merlin and Sir Meliodas talking about?"

"The Captain and Merlin are conversing on what happened ten years ago," Gowther says.

"What happened?" A nervous glance shifts through the group, and the question hangs in the air for a while. I quickly dismiss it with a wave, "Never mind. It was rude of me to ask." I can tell I shouldn't have asked because although they seem to relax, I can still feel the tension of the air around us. It's quiet for long while, then King breaks the silence.

"It feels so good not being wanted criminals anymore," He sighs, propping himself on Chastiefol, "We can walk around freely, no bounty on our heads."

"Yeah, but I'm sure a lot of people in Liones will still be afraid of us," Diane said. I look down at my hands, not sure what to say to make her feel better. I am sure that the kingdom will welcome her once they know how great of a person she is. But even I know that they won't be used to having her around right at the beginning.

"Hopefully they'll see what kind people you all are," I smile weakly, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But that's not how other people have thought of us for the past ten years," King says.

"Perception is everything," Gowther lifts his hand, "And everything is more powerful with fear instigating it." All of us give Gowther a weird look, but soon dismissed his comment. I find him quite weird at times, but in all honesty he is still a wonder knight.

Diane heads inside to get some food, and Gowther follows closely behind her. King decides to take a nap on Chastiefol until things pick up around the Boar Hat. I'm not really sure how long Meliodas and Merlin plan to talk, and I'm not really sure what to do until they're done. I stand blankly for a moment, trying to think of something I could do to be of use.

I head into the kitchen, taking an order from Hawk along with me. I know my cooking isn't as good as Ban's, in fact, I've never really cooked before, but Hawk doesn't seem to mind. He says it is much better than anything Meliodas could make, which makes me smile.

I look over at the three sins that keep my company in the tavern. I wonder how anyone would think that they would plot to overthrow the kingdom. They are all such kind people, and I have come to cherish them all as dear friends. I know that they have all have a sin, and are branded with a mark too, but we all have our fair share of wrong doings. And I don't see why that should prevent them from being paid the rightful respect that comes with being a Holy Knight.

For all of them to be so different, and yet get along so well, it's anything but evil. I just hope the rest of Liones can respect them like they once did. I know I do.

Meliodas and Merlin come back to join the rest of us. Merlin has a rather somber look on her face, and Meliodas seems in higher spirits than he did before.

"Captain, you seem different," King turns to Meliodas. "Did Merlin say something?"

"Yeah," Diane narrows her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Merlin said that she will be able to return my full power. Which she's keeping secret for the past 10 years," Meliodas smiles. Merlin stands behind him, looking like a scolded puppy; but she doesn't keep that attitude for long. She places her hand on her hips.

"Since we're all back together now, and Escanor is bound to make a show sooner or later, it's time we get down to business," she looks around at us. "We need to get your sacred treasures back, and the Captain's broken sword."

It seems to me there is a lot of stuff we need to do, and a lot of business that needs to be taken care of. I don't question them; though, instead I stand waiting for an explanation from Meliodas.

"What's the rush?" King asked. Meliodas turned to face us, his expression heavy.

"The Coffin of Eternal Darkness. We need to find it and make sure it stays closed. Before the Demon Clan can be resurrected. And I don't think time is on our side."

. . .

Ever since the Battle with Hendrickson, we've seen a lot of people, especially Holy Knights, coming into the Boar Hat. All of them have different reasons, the most common is so that they can meet the heroes of the kingdom, but others juts followed the crowd, and others just stumbled in here by accident. Either way, Meliodas is determined to make sure that everyone has at least one drink. Tonight is one of the most crowded nights that we've had in a while.

"Hey Diane!" Meliodas calls, "Could you set up more tables outside?"

"Anything for you, Captain," Diane smiles.

Since Diane returned to her normal size and can't fit in the tavern anymore, she's been waiting outside and greeting guests as they enter. She grabs extra tables and chairs and sets them up outside. We still don't have enough to seat everyone and some people have to lay down blankets in the grass.

I have gotten much better at waiting tables, and can safely get people the right order without tripping over my own feet. King is in the kitchen making food, since Ban isn't here, and he's not half bad at making meals either. Meliodas serves drinks behind the counter, smiling and laughing like he belongs just like everyone else.

Gowther is helping me bring orders to tables, and he even insists on wearing the uniform Meliodas gave to me. Merlin helps Diane out with the greeting customers, and she seems to be a natural people person so it works in our favor.

I look around and smile. This is exactly the kind of joy I wanted to bring back to the kingdom, everyone together, and happy, sharing drinks, and food, and exchanging funny stories. It's a bit strange, though. The Holy Knights sit and talk with the Sins, but the townspeople still seem wary. I know they weren't at the battle to witness the heroic sins in action, but that shouldn't matter.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas calls, "Could you look after things for a second? I need to go talk to someone."

"S-sure!" I smile. Meliodas pats me on the head, then he leave to walk outside.

"Okay, the next order is ready!" King calls from the kitchen.

Two men at the bar, who must have ordered the same thing, start to argue about who ordered first. Then they start to fight, fists go flying and even some cups are thrown. People gather around to watch; I just duck quickly out of the way.

"Ouch," a little girl cries. One of the men must have accidentally hit her instead of the other man, but neither one seems to notice.

After letting it go on for a little while longer, King makes a disgusted noise with his mouth and walks over to the two of them. Using Chastiefol to pick them up by the collar of their shirts, he seperates them and nring steh fight to a halt.

"Break it up you two," King says, having one person on each side of him. "The Captain's not going to happy if you wreck the place, I mean anymore than you already have."

The two look around at the mess they made. Chairs are spread askew, a couple of the tables are overturned, not to mention the food spilled everywhere. They even ended up hitting more than one bystander in the midst of their fight.

The door swings open and Meliodas walks back into the Boar Hat. The two men, and everyone else in the tavern, freeze where they are. Meliodas looks around at the mess, and his mouth drops open.

"What happened in here?"

"Eek!" Hawk jumps, "Meliodas—"

"Just calm down Captain, it's okay. They'll clean up the mess they made." King floated over and took Meliodas by the shoulder, but he shook off King's hand.

"We-we're so s-sorry! Please forgive us!" The two men cry, dropping down to the ground. Meliodas looks down and everyone tenses up, bracing themselves for what may come next. But instead of wrath, it is laughter. Meliodas smiles widely and laughs, just like a little kid would.

"There was bar fight and I missed it!" Meliodas offers the men his hand and helps them stand up, still laughing.

Everyone looks shocked. I suppose they didn't expect him to be so collected with his emotions, which I rather odd since he must be the most relaxed person I have ever met. To their surprise, Meliodas isn't mad at all. He holds no anger at all, the only thing he does hold is cheerfulness and laughter. I smile.

"B-but what about the mess we made?" The two men ask cautiously.

"Oh, that?" Meliodas looks around and waves it off with his hand, "We'll clean it up later. Life happens, right?"

"Oh...r-right!" Then they are laughing too.

Everyone goes back to the way they were before, and the townspeople seem to relax a little bit more around the Sins. I guess it just takes time to get used to new people. And the fight the two men had earlier seemed to clear the air.

Later that night, when things have calmed down, we all end up going outside to lie in the grass. People are scattered around on blankets or just on open ground. The fresh smell of cool air surrounds us, and I can't think of anything that would make me happier than being with all of them.

I take a deep breath in, trying to savor the moment. I sit down next Meliodas who now lies next to me, his hands behind his head. The others join us too. With the sun fast asleep, and the moon watching over the dark sky, we look up at the starry night.

"Look!" King shouts, pointing.

"It's a shooting star," Diane says, "It's so pretty!"

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Gowther points out to Merlin. She just smiles in return.

"Make a wish," Meliodas says to me.

I feel so small under the big starry sky, but I guess I really am small compared to it. In this moment, I can't think of anything that I want. There is nothing to wish for. Everything about my life right now is absolutely perfect. Its perfect in every way possible, and I never want it to change. If I never got up from this spot, or if this were the last thing that I ever remembered, the last time I was ever happy, that would be okay. I close my eyes and tilt my head toward the shooting star.

 _I wish that we could stay like this forever._

 **. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We fell asleep under the stars. And it must have been the best sleep I had ever gotten in my entire life. I dreamed of the days that the kingdom echoed with laughter and joy. My sister and I ran through the streets, we waved to all the Holy Knights in the Kingdom. The only strange thing was, I didn't see Meliodas in my dream, or any of the sins for that matter.

I watched the sun stretch over the horizon and wake up the rest of the world with it's warm light. I stretch my arms over my head and slowly get to my feet. When I look around I don't see anyone else, I figure they must have all gone home.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Meliodas greets me as I walk through the door.

"Good morning," I yawn. There are a couple lingering people from last night, but other than that it's just the Sins and me.

I take a seat at the counter beside Merlin and King. Forgetting myself for a moment, I look around for Ban before realizing he's not here. I do miss Ban, and it makes me sad that he did not want to stay with us, but I know he will be back soon. King hands me a plate full of food.

"Here," he smiles, "I made this for breakfast but you weren't up yet. We saved you a plate, though."

"Oh! Thank you, Sir King," I smile and take the fork in my hand.

It might not be Ban's cooking, but it's still very good. King must have a natural talent for it, with lessons I truly believe he could be just as good as Ban. The warm food melts in my mouth and heats my stomach. I didn't realize how cold I was until I came in; I shiver a little.

"Are you cold, Elizabeth?" Meliodas looks at me.

"Mhm, just a little." I smile softly.

"Well, we could -" Sir Meliodas hums.

"Don't even go there you pervert!" Hawk interrupts, "We have extra blankets upstairs if you want one, Elizabeth."

"Oh, thank you Hawk," I laugh, "But I should be okay."

"You don't even know what I was going to say, Hawk," Meliodas scoffs.

Hawk gives Meliodas a warning look and he puts his hands up in defense. Then he goes back to the counter, leaning over to take King's plate. It makes me laugh, Meliodas is the captain of the legendary order of Knights, and yet he allows himself to be bossed around by a talking pig.

"So, where to next?" Meliodas asks no one in particular.

"Oh! Captain," King jumps up, "Last night, I heard someone talking about a sword with a dragon emblem and curved blade at the end. Maybe it could be Lostvayne?"

"Where did he say it was?" Meliodas asks brightly.

"Somewhere in Camelot, like a pawn shop or something," King thinks for a moment. Merlin swallows hard, but says nothing.

"Yeah I heard him talking about it too," I say.

"Okay!" Meliodas smiles, "Then I guess we're going to Camelot!"

. . .

When we finally reach Camelot, Hawks Mom buries herself about a mile from town. Merlin said she wanted to get a head start and would meet us in town when we got down there, so she left a few minutes before the rest of us. I noticed Merlin had been acting a bit strange ever since we talked about getting Lostvayne back to Sir Meliodas. But no one else seems to think anything of it, so I dismiss it for now.

Meliodas leads the way into town, going off like a little kid about finally getting Lostvayne back. He beams brightly at the thought of getting his sacred treasure back. It makes me happy to see him so high in spirits. I walk next to Meliodas, King floats on Chastiefol, and Gowther follows slightly behind the rest of us.

"Captain," King says, "Why'd you sell Lostvayne? I mean I know you needed money but couldn't you have found another way to get it?"

"Well sure," Meliodas answers, "But that was the quickest way. Besides I never imagined it would be so hard to get back."

"Um, Sir Meliodas?" I wonder aloud, "What happens when we get Lostvayne back? And when we find Sir Escanor? I mean…" I trail off and pause, looking at the ground. Meliodas looks up at me.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," he assures, "Everything will be fine."

"O-okay!" I smile. I know he is probably just being kind, but I would rather believe his lie than try to think about how hard it will be to say goodbye to all of them.

Last night, I had the same dream as before. It felt so real. I was running through the town with Veronica and we were laughing. We were greeting all the Holy Knights and playing a game through the streets. But even though it was just a dream, there seemed to be something 'heavy' in the air, faint, but still there.

I saw all the Holy Knights gathered around each other. They seemed frightened, like they had seen a ghost or something. I never did find out what had them so terrified. And still no sign of the Sins. When I looked behind me, I didn't see Veronica, and then everything around me started to disappear. And I was left alone. Then I woke up. It had left my heart racing, and a sick emptiness in my stomach.

Not paying attention to where I was, I accidentally run into someone. Walking through Camelot is very strange, it's a much more lively than I thought it would be. There are people gather all around, selling things in shops, or buying fresh foods. And everyone seems to know everyone, which only makes it all the more obvious that we don't belong here.

"I think Merlin said the shop was up here, right?" Meliodas asks.

"Yeah," King looks around, "Should be right over there." He points to a small shop resting in the middle of all the town's chaos. The shop owner seems a bit odd and even from here I can tell that the weapons that he's selling are deathly sharp. I wonder what kind of weapon Lostvayne must be to be sold in a place like this.

"Hey," Meliodas smiles, "You don't happen to have a sword with a curved blade at the end, oh, and a dragon emblem on it, do you?"

"I kinda recall having something like that once," the shopkeeper says, "But what would a kid like you, want with a blade like that?"

"Do you still have it?" Meliodas asks again.

"Don't think I have it anymore, sorry." He apologizes.

"Too bad. Do you know where it could be now?" Meliodas sighs.

"There is another shop that is on the other side of town," he answers, "You could try there."

"Okay," Meliodas smiles, "Thanks."

We walk back through town. People seem to take notice of us now, some giving us looks of awe, like they can't believe that we aren't wearing full suits of armor, carrying huge weapons, and starting fights in the street. Others look at us with admiration, others with fear.

"Excuse me," Meliodas walks up to a man standing in the street, "Do you know where the other sword shop is? A man told me it was around here, but…"

"Um, it should be right over there," The man looks at us cautiously, "You guys look familiar, I just can't think of where I've seen you before."

"Well thanks for the help," Meliodas waves goodbye and heads in the direction the man pointed us in.

"Meliodas," Hawk says, "How come you didn't tell him who you guys were? You're heroes now." Meliodas shrugs.

"Force of habit, I guess." He answers plainly.

When we finally reach the edge of town, a small hut off to the side catches our attention. Is that really where Lostvayne would be? This part of town is nothing like the bustling other part. This place looks completely deserted. There are a couple people wandering about but they don't talk to one another, and they most certainly don't talk to us. They are just simply there. And the shop we head toward fits right in with the crowd. It's run down and looks like it could fall apart at any moment. I don't even see anyone standing on the other side to try and sell us something.

"Um, Sir Meliodas? Are we sure we want to be here?" I take a step closer to him.

"It's okay, Elizabeth," Diane smiles, "We're here, so you're safe."

"Hello?" Meliodas walks up to the little hut, "Is anyone here?" They look around, trying to find anyone who looks like the owner. King leans over the counter.

"Captain," he points down, "I think he's sleeping."

"Is that what people do when they run a business?" Gowther asks.

"No-" I laugh quietly. He walks over the counter.

"I will wake him," Gowther pokes the man's face, and taps him with his foot. The man grunts and sits up.

"What the -" the owner mumbles.

"It's quite rude to sleep on the job. You are missing lots of customers."

The man opens his eyes slowly, taking time to fully wake up. He looks at us suspiciously and stands up to face us. Gowther steps back from the shop and joins back with the rest of us. The owner looks us up and down. I stand a little closer to Meliodas and Diane, and try to muster a smile back at shopkeeper.

"A child, a floating child, a pink haired weirdo, a giant -" he looks us over, his eyes narrowed, "- and a girl? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No," King answers, "I know we're a strange bunch but we need something you might have."

"And what would that be?" The man huffs impatiently.

"It's a sword," Meliodas explains, "It has a dragon emblem, and a curved blade at the end. Have you seen it?"

"So what if I had?" The man leans on the counter top, "What do you want with a sword like that?"

"Well, I lost it a while ago," Meliodas says, "And I've been trying to get it back for a while now. But as you can see, I'm not having much luck."

"You're saying that the sword belongs to you?" The man raises his eyebrows as Meliodas nods, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Look, do you have the Captain's sword or not?" Diane says, growing impatient with the rude man.

"Sorry 'bout your luck, kid," the man turned around, "I don't have what you're looking for."

"Oh," Meliodas mumbles, "I really gave my hopes up," he wraps his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest, "I'm so sad, Elizabeth."

"It's okay," I pat him on the head, "I'm sure we'll find it, eventually."

"Captain!" Diane scolds. Meliodas untangles himself from me, and steps back. He looks up at Diane with a silly grin on his face. I can feel my cheeks flush. I don't mind it so much when Meliodas shows me affection, but I just wish he found a better way to do it.

"Did someone buy it already or something?" King asks.

"Well," the man scratches his chin, "I do recall someone coming around earlier asking around about a sword like that. Maybe they found it instead?"

"Well what do you we call it a day, Captain?" Merlin steps out from behind us suddenly, making me jump.

Meliodas looks up at the setting sun and shrugs, then he puts his hands in his pocket, heading back in the direction of the Boar Hat. Merlin lags behind and gives the man a small glance before catching up with us. I smile nervously as she passes by me and up to Meliodas.

"Hey, Captain," Merlin says slowly, Meliodas looks at her expectantly, "Here."

Merlin pulls out a sword, though I'm not exactly sure where she would have hidden it all this time. The sword is long and curved at the end. When I look closer, I see that it has a dragon mark on it too. Meliodas' eyes widen as Merlin hands the blade to him.

"You had it the whole time," it was more of a statement than a question.

"I went looking for it a while ago," Merlin smirks, "I figured it was time you got it back." Meliodas smiles back at her.

"Lady Merlin," I ask, she falls back to walk next to me, "Where did you find it?"

"Well, between you and me," she whispers, "I've had it the whole time. Even before we went into town looking for it."

"You-you, had it the whole time?!" My eyes grow big, "Why didn't you give it back before?"

"I heard, or rather saw, something that made me think it would be best to refrain from giving it back, only for a little longer," she pauses, "However, the Captain's not stupid. He caught on pretty fast and grew suspicious. I couldn't keep it much longer. I just hope -" Merlin shook her head and doesn't bother to finish her thought.

"Oh, I see." I look down at the ground. When we reach the Boar Hat, I gather around with the others.

The sun sinks further and further below the horizon. Night will soon be back again. Before I know it, I have something jumping on my back. I know it must be Meliodas, but my brain spins as I see that there are five of him. All of them jump on me at the same time. He tugs on my arms, and jumps on my back.

"Elizabeth!" They laugh together.

"S-Sir Meliodas? What's going on?" I ask, trying to pull them off of me.

"Lostvayne is a demon splitting device," one Meliodas answers, "It allows me to make up to five clones of myself. They only have a fraction of the power, though. Pretty cool, huh?"

I smile and start to laugh along with them. Three of them sit on the ground looking up at me, or rather, up my skirt. One of them sits on my shoulders, and one hangs on my arm. I look around at the five versions of Meliodas, they all look just like him. They all smile just like him.

Merlin starts to say something but is interrupted by the sudden rumbling of the ground. I snap out of my daze when the ground begins to shake too. Meliodas and his clones fall off me and onto the ground. The ground shakes harder and harder with every passing minute. I collapse to the ground too, trying to brace myself as best I can. The earth stops shaking for just a moment and a giant red light bursts into the sky. It's further away than the shaking is, and it looks like it's in Liones.

"This feels just like -" King starts, then he turns to Meliodas, "Could it be?"

"Captain," Diane tries to keep her balance, "What's going on?" Merlin remains silent. She stares at the light, either unfazed by it, or in too much awe to find the words to speak.

"It seems that after 3000 years, the Coffin of Eternal Darkness is being opened," Gowther answers, "How strange."

"Sir Meliodas, what are we…" I can't bring myself to finfish the sentence. I look around in panic, my eyes finally resting on Meliodas. His skin has gone pale and he just stares at the ground, "S-Sir Meliodas?"

I reach out to touch him but I don't get the chance. Four of the clones disappear, leaving the real Meliodas standing in front of me. I don't even have to time to react as Lostvayne drops out of his hand and he collapses to the ground. The black crest from before appears on his head and the black markings wind themselves along his limbs.

"Sir Meliodas!"

. . .

"Will Sir Meliodas be alright?" I ask anxiously.

"I don't know," King looks down, "I'm sure he will be fine, but…" his voice trails off.

After Meliodas collapsed, the ground stopped shaking and the light disappeared. Merlin brought him to his room and began to try and get him to wake up. When he didn't respond, she asked us to wait downstairs. Reluctantly I agreed and followed King down the stairs and into the tavern. Worry rose in me with ever passing moment. I just hoped he will be alright.

"The Captain must have been feeling the effects of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness opening. Him being from the Demon Clan and all," Gowther suggests.

"I guess that makes sense," King considers, still lost in his own thought.

"But he's going to be okay, right?" I ask again.

"The Captain will be fine." Diane reassures me, smiling to make it look like she believes herself.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" King mumbles.

I sigh and sit down at the bar counter, lacing my hands with each other. I stare at my hands, not looking up even when Merlin comes back downstairs. Hawk comes over to me and gives me an unconvincing smile. I look away in frustration. I am tired of them keeping secrets from me. I want to know the truth, just like everyone else. I want the truth, no matter how painful it turns out to be.

"Meliodas will be fine," Hawk chokes out, "He's always fine…so he's gotta be…"

There's a long pause. No on ecan find the words to say, or maybe, no one can find the courage to say them. Finally, Diane speaks.

"So," she says through the window, "How's the Captain?"

"Fine," Merlin looks down.

"You're lying," King says dryly, narrowing his eyes.

"He will be," she fires back, "The Captain just needs, rest. That's all."

Even Merlin doesn't seem to believe her own words. She avoids eye contact with us and instead just looks at the ground. I want to ask her to keep treating him, I want to ask her for the truth. I want to ask her to let me see him. I turn to her in a fit of courage but it sinks away as she stands. She turns to face the door and holds the handle, hesitant to open it.

"I-I'm going to check on Sir Meliodas," I get up from the counter and start to head up the stairs.

"That's not a good idea," Merlin says, still facing the door.

"Why not?"

"Well, he got pretty hostile toward me when I tried to bandage the wound on his head," Merlin let go of the door and looks at me. A mix of panic and fear and sadness in her eyes. If I hadn't known before, I do now. Something is wrong with Meliodas, and I want to be there fro him.

"Sir Meliodas would never!" I shout at her. Meliodas is one of the most gentle people I have ever met. And he values his comrades above anything else; I know he would never be hostile towards them. Sometimes I'm jealous of the relationship they have oath each other, because I wish I was a part of it too.

"There was something different about him, the black crest was there. And he didn't seem to be able to understand me. I think it might have something to do with the Coffin Of Eternal Darkness, but that's just a hunch," Merlin explains to me.

I let my hand fall to my side and step down from the stairs. I can't bring myself to face her. I want to be strong, I don't want to feel useless anymore. But right now, all I want is to hug Meliodas in my arms, and becauseI know I can't, I cannot help but cry.

"I just can't imagine…I need Sir Meliodas to be okay." I wipe my eyes.

"We all do." Merlin agrees.

For the rest of the night we just wander around, trying to think of something to do to keep our mind off of Meliodas and the Demon Clan. Only a small portion of people come into the Boar Hat to have a drink tonight. Some of them ask about Meliodas. Some of them ask about the strange red light that shot up from the ground earlier this evening. But all of them leave soon. And none of them got the answers they were looking for.

"Well," Merlin stretches her arms, "I'm going to go check on the Captain. Maybe try to get some sleep too. G'night." She heads up the stairs. I can hear her open the creaky door and walk into the room where Meliodas is.

"She's right," King starts up the stairs, "A little sleep will do us good. Staying up all night won't help. You should try to get some sleep, Elizabeth."

I sigh and sit myself at the counter. I just want to be alone right now. A storm of thoughts races through my mind. But the one that scares me the most is the fact that I might never be able to hug him again. If Meliodas never wakes up, I don't know what I'll do. Eventually, I am able to fall asleep. But the dream I have tonight is not as happy as the others.

Veronica and I start out running through the kingdom, laughing and having fun. But then, everyone disappears; and I'm left all alone. I call out, _hello? Is anyone there?_ Silence is my answer. I close my eyes tight, _please, someone. Don't leave me all alone. Someone, please!_ When I open my eyes the sight I see before me is horrifying. The whole kingdom is on fire. The blazing red and gold flame engulf everything in it's path.

I hear people screaming but I don't see anyone, and I can't reach people I can't see. So instead of helping them, all I can do is listen to their horrible cries. I look off into the distance and I can see a small figure at the center of the fire. When it turns around, I realize its Meliodas. I smile with relief, and I know everything will be okay. Meliodas raises his hand and I wave back. But when his hand falls to his side a bursts of flames comes my way. The pressure wave knocks down buildings and trees. More screams.

I turn back to my blood knight. When I try to call out to him, nothing happens. No sound will come out of my lips. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that he will hear me. Tears stream down my face. Meliodas starts to walk towards me, the flames growing bright around him. I try to call out to him again, but still nothing happens. The silence is deafening.

A loud crash wakes me from my nightmare.

"Eek! Elizabeth!" Hawk calls. I lift my head up from the table.

"Hawk?" I call back. Hawk runs up to me, panic spread across his face. Another loud crash from outside makes me jump. When I look out the window I see a huge crater where the sound came from. A person stumbles out.

He is tall, with long shaggy hair. His eyes are cold and mean; he slouches when he walks. Where have I seen him before? He looks like...

It takes me a moment but I realize that he looks exactly like the wanted poster of Meliodas.

"Did Sir Meliodas wake up?" I ask Hawk. Though I have a feeling I already know the answer.

"No," Hawk trembles.

I runoutside and join Diane and the others. They stand around the crater in shock and disbelief.

"Who is he?" I ask them.

"He is one of the Ten Commandments; from the Demon Clan," Gowther says plainly.

"Who are you?" Diane shouts. The man stands up and looks around, making Diane angry by taking his time answering her question. He puts his hand across his chest and slumps into a low bow. I watch a smirk spread across his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man looks up at us, "My name is Estarossa. And I am the dearest, younger brother of Meliodas."

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

None of us can find the words to say; so for a while, no one says anything; we just gap in shock at the man before us. A man who comes from the Demon Clan, a man who is part of the Ten Commandments, a man who now claims to be the younger brother of Meliodas. I have to do a double take before I realize I am no longer dreaming.

"Stop lying," Diane says, "There's no way that's true."

"Oh," Estarossa smiles, "But it is, Diane. And it's very nice to meet you all; Gowther, King, Merlin, and… Princess Elizabeth." I swallow hard, fearful that this demon knows my name. "What ever is the matter? Just because I've been locked away for 3000 years, doesn't mean I know nothing. Especially things concerning my twisted up, traitor of an older brother."

"Traitor?" Diane scoffs, "The Captain is not that kind of person."

"Maybe not in your eyes, but to those of the demon race…" Estarossa starts.

The door to the Boar Hat slams open and in a flash something runs past me, almost knocking me over. It heads straight for Estarossa, who almost seemed expectant of it, as he stands there grinning. The blur throws a sword at the demons face. Once my eyes adjust, I realize that the figure is Meliodas.

"Finally come to greet me I see," Estarossa grins wildly.

"Why are you here?" Meliodas growls. He still has a bandage wrapped around his head, from when he fell and cut it. I must say I think he looks rather silly threatening someone with a wound like that, and I don't think he looks very intimidating. Nonetheless, Estarossa keeps his distance.

"Now don't be like that," he exaggerates a sad face, "I've been locked away for 3000 years, I don't want to fight." Estarossa hands Meliodas the sword back.

Meliodas takes the sword and turns around. He walks back towards me, his expression blank. When our eyes meet his expression softens and he gives a small smile.

"So?" Estarossa opens his arms, "Can I stay?"

"Do what you will." Meliodas scoffs and walks back into the Boar Hat. Estarossa smiles at me. And for a moment it reminds me a little of Meliodas and his smile, but the feeling soon fades.

Meliodas takes off the bandage wrapped around his head and stands behind the counter. Estarossa joins the rest of us and takes a seat at the bar. He sits next to me, and smiles again. But this time it's different, it is not kind or like Meliodas', instead it's a cold, chilling smile.

"Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins," Estarossa mocks, "Just like the old days, isn't it? Do you miss being the captain of the Ten…" Meliodas' head shoots up and he glares at his brother.

"Don't mention them," he says sourly, "Not ever."

"Touchy today, aren't we?" Estarossa laughs dryly. "Well I'm sure they'll be here soon. You can work out your issues then."

"I'm going to take a walk," Meliodas sets down the cloth and cup he was washing. Then he heads to the front door. Not even bothering a second glance before leaving. I almost call after him but I can't find my voice in time.

"Tsk, tsk," Estarossa says, "I don't know why he's acting this way, such an immature child."

"You do seem to be getting under his skin," I look towards the door, "I've never seen Sir Meliodas so agitated before." Estarossa shrugs.

"An apostle of the goddesses," he hums, "What's someone like you, doing with a demon like Meliodas?"

"I don't know what you mean," I feel my face flush red, "Sir Meliodas isn't that kind of person. There's good in him, unlike the Ten Commandments."

"How ironic it is that you would say that."

I will not allow him to corrupt me. I will be faithful to Meliodas. And whenever he needs me I will be there for him. Because that is all I have ever wanted in the whole world. He is all I have ever wanted. I smile to myself. I will wait for him, as long as it takes. _Whenever you come back, I'll be here. I'll always be here_.

. . .

My dream comes again.

Veronica is the first face I see. I take her arm and follow her into town; it is the same thing I've seen before, except instead of laughing, she's crying. And soon, the castle in the middle of town explodes. Houses all through Liones start to catch fire. Veronica runs to the castle, leaving me behind. I run after her, but no matter how fast I go, I can't reach her. She falls to the ground, splitting into a million pieces and scattering across the sky. I yell for someone to help, but no one is there. I am completely alone. …

I wake up in a cold sweat, taking a minute to gather myself. I must have fallen asleep on the windowsill but when I open my eyes I'm back in my room in the Boar Hat. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. The darkness is still dominant in the sky.

"Sir Meliodas?" I call instinctively and he hums in reply. A small shadow stands by the window, outlined by the pale moonlight. "You couldn't sleep?"

"No," he answers tiredly, "Too much to think about."

"Well," I swing my legs over the side of the bed, "We can be awake together then." I smile and walk over to him. Meliodas just stares absently out the window, only taking a few seconds to acknowledge my presence.

I take a step closer to him and breath in deeply. The stars twinkle through the sky in delight. They are so happy, and warm; just like his smile. I raise my head higher and higher, looking for the end, but the sky keeps going, as far as I can see.

My head starts to feel dizzy and I stumble backwards. Meliodas catches me in his arms, finally looking at me. Once he helps to steady me, he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I return the hug. Time seems to slow between us, perfect. It feels like just the two of us. Me, my knight, and the stars that hold our wishes.

I could stay like this forever, with him forever. Right now. Right here. I want to stay like this. I wish time would freeze in this moment. Standing here, next to Meliodas, the moon smiling down at us, it's like we're the last two people on Earth. The demon and the Angel. The hero and the princess.

Suddenly, Meliodas lets go of me and takes a couple steps back. His hand shoots to his head and he cries out in pain. The black crest appears on his forehead, the black markings followed, pushing their way down his neck. Meliodas collapsed onto the ground and grabbed his head harder.

"S-Sir Meliodas?" I step toward him. When he looks up at me, his eyes aren't sparkling green. Instead they are dark and empty. And it breaks my heart when he looks at me. He looks at me like he doesn't know who I am, and no wthat I think about, I'm not sure I know who he is either.

I grab his arm and pull him towards me. He struggles and tries to pull away, but I tighten my grip. He continues to struggle. Then I wrap my arms around him again, even tighter this time. He tries to free himself once more before going still. Meliodas slumps into my arms, fast asleep. I can't help but smile down at him.

"I'll always be here for you," I promise.

I climb back into bed and Meliodas lies beside me. He shifts closer to me, his arm moves around me. He smiles softly, lost in a dream. I turn over to face the window, looking back at the stars. It's true. Meliodas does have the brightest eyes I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. But lately, they aren't so bright. Like they've been swallowed by darkness and can't find a way back out.

I guess time isn't going to stop for me, or even slow down. Time keeps passing by, taking everyone along with it. And if I'm not careful, I'll get left behind.

. . .

I wake up early the next morning and head downstairs to make breakfast. I must have woken Hawk up too. He waits for me at the bottom of the stairs, looking more tired than he had before. I smile and take a seat at the counter. The morning is filled with talk of the seventh sin, Escanor. And of the demon clan, though those words are whispered and rushed.

After a while, Meliodas stumbles down the stairs. He rubs his eyes and yawns, smiling at me as he comes in to join us. He walks behind the bar counter and stands next to me. Maybe I'm making it up, but something seems different about him this morning. It seems he has forgotten what happened last night, or at least he's trying to.

"Do you feel better today?" I ask.

"Yeah," Meliodas smiles, "I've been feeling a little out of it lately, but I'm good now. Maybe it was just a short term thing," He leans against the counter.

"You know it's more than that," Estarossa raises an eyebrow. We all look expectantly at Meliodas for an answer, but all we receive is a dismissive shrug. "The Ten Commandments will be here soon."

Meliodas tensed up, but still he stays silent. He pushes his plate away from him, setting down the fork. I give him a worried look, and even his reassuring smile can't clear it away.

"Estarossa," Meliodas says, "I need to see you outside. Now."

"Sir King," I ask, "Is Sir Meliodas…okay? Lately, it just seems…"

"I know what you mean," King sighs, "Estarossa and the Ten Commandments seem to have him on the edge."

"It's like," Merlin looks down, "He has no control. This is what I was afraid of…"

"But," I start, "Sir Meliodas will…he will get control, right?"

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Hawk says.

"Actually," Gowther corrects, "There is a lot to worry about. The last time the Captain lost control…" King punches Gowther in the arm and stops him from finishing.

"We promised not to say," Sir King whispers harshly, "Especially not in front of Elizabeth."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's not our place to be talking about the sins of others," Merlin explains. "If the Captain wants to tell you then he will need to do it himself."

"All Gowther was saying, was that he was worried about the Captain," Diane assures me, "It's really rare for him to lose control, so it just kind of threw us off. But it'll be fine, Elizabeth. Don't worry too much."

The sin Sir Meliodas carries from all those years ago, the deed that branded him the Dragon Sin of Wrath. I wonder what he could have done that would have been so horrible. Everyone talks about it but no one ever seems to know exactly what it was. The famous Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins holds so many secrets. So many burdens that he choses to keep to himself. I wish he would open up and tell me.

"There has to be something I can do for him," I sigh, "I just can't stand to see him this way."

"There's really not much any of us can do at the moment," King sighs with me, "And the Ten Commandments showing up, doesn't really seem to be helping anything."

An explosion outside rumbles the ground around the tavern. I have to hold on to the counter to steady myself. A few moments later, the door to the Boar Hat opens and Meliodas walks in. but Estarossa doesn't follow behind him. He smiles at us, but I have a hard time returning it. His clothes are covered in dirt and his pants have small tears in them.

"W-What happened?" I walk towards Meliodas.

"Estarossa and I just had some things to talk about," Meliodas wipes the blood from his lip. "We ended up getting in a little disagreement. No biggie, though."

"So that explosion then…" I look towards the door.

"Estarossa just lost his cool for a moment" Merlin says, "So I assume you won the disagreement?"

"More or less," Meliodas shrugs and sits down at a table.

Estarossa doesn't come back for the rest of the evening. _Good riddance._ Lots of people come into the tavern tonight, and I'm sure we all prefer that people like Estarossa should not be hanging around here. The rest of us need to focus on work and Meliodas doesn't need any more stress.

King is back behind the counter, cooking food for people, while I deliver it to their tables. I look around through the sea of red flushed faces, all of them have had one too many drinks. Despite this, Meliodas smiles and continues to hand out more cups. The people laugh together and get along. But somehow, this feels fake, like it's covering up the evil that lies just beyond. It almost allows me to forget that the demons have been set loose in this world once again. Almost.

The door slams open and Estarossa walks in, followed by eight others; one waits outside - almost too big to fit inside. That makes ten.

"Get out," he says plainly, "Anyone who does not sleep here, get out. Now." The people in the bar just laugh, ignoring the threat. One of the people steps out from behind him, walking up to a man closest to him. The demon picks him up by the collar of his shirt, looking him dead in the eye. He says something to himself and the man goes limp in his hand. A little ball is pulled from the man throat; and the man stops breathing.

"Get out." the demon says, "Or I'll take all your souls." He drops the body to the ground. For a moment, no one does anything. Then all at once the people scream and run out the door, trying to get out as fast as they can. The tavern empties until there is no one left but the Sins and the ten people in the doorway. Meliodas huffs and jumps over the counter.

"Mind cleaning up the mess you made?" he eyes the body lying on the ground. "It's really quite rude to leave such an unpleasant thing in the middle of a tavern."

I look them over, one of them looks exactly like Dreyfus. The others vary, some look mockingly nice, other wear masks, resembling that of a Gray Demon. Gowther and King both seem to recognize some of them too. But despite all the eyes on them, most of the ten demons seem to be eyeing Meliodas.

"Oh," Estarossa looks from us to them, "Introduction time. Zeldris? You want to do the honors?" A child with black spikey hair steps forward, he has the same mark as Meliodas, the only difference is that his is on the left side of his head.

"My name is Zeldris; I am the leader of the Ten Commandments," he smirks, "It seems you've met my brother, Estarossa. This is Galan, Monspiet, Derierrie, and Merascylla. Dolor, commonly known to humans Balor, is the one who is waiting outside. There's also Gray Lord, Gloxinia, the first Fairy King. And -" Dreyfus steps forward, "-Fraudrin, who has possessed this pathetic body as his own."

"I see," Gowther says, "You were the one who removed me from Sir Dreyfus' mind in Liones."

"Gloxinia?" King mutters, "I can't believe it's you…"

"You are the brother of Sir Meliodas too?" I ask Zeldris.

"Yes," he glares at Meliodas, "But I no longer wish to be brothers with scum like him."

"Back at you," Meliodas scoffs. The Ten Commandments stare us down, their intense power levels almost completely overwhelming.

"Long time no see," Galan says, "How have you been Meliodas? Have you enjoyed your freedom while the rest of us have been locked away for 3000 years?"

"Good enough," Meliodas avoids eye contact, "Do I even have to ask why all of you are here?"

"Can't avoid the second Holy War forever," Galan smirks.

"I won't allow you to ruin this beautiful world we have," I say to them, "And I won't allow you to talk to Sir Meliodas in that way." Zeldris snorts.

"You have much to learn, Elizabeth of Liones," he looks directly at Meliodas. "The real monsters in this world look just like you and me. They are good at telling lies, and even better at hiding behind secrets."

 **. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I watch cautiously as the Ten Commandments linger in the doorway for a while longer, then Zeldris snaps his fingers and they all take a seat, making themselves at home. Once they're comfortable, they almost look normal, and it surprises me how easily they could pass as humans. I think back to less than 20 minutes ago, when Merascylla ate someone's soul. I laugh at myself for thinking even for a moment that these people are even close to normal.

I can tell that the Ten Commandments have been getting on Meliodas' nerves, for whatever reason, and they don't seem to be very friendly toward him either. But he sure can keep a straight face; it's really hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes, but I guess that it can't be anything good. I wonder if he is worried about protecting me from them, maybe I should reassure him that I will be fine.

"I'm going to bed now, it's late," Meliodas looks at me, "Coming, Elizabeth?"

"Uh, y-yes! I'll be right there," I let him walk up the stairs and get a head start. I go to clean up some of the dishes, Estarossa and Zeldris sit at the counter.

"So, Elizabeth," Zeldris says, "You're an Apostle of the goddesses, right?"

"U-uh, yes," I answer cautiously.

"So what exactly are you doing with Meliodas?" Zeldris asks.

"W-we made a promise to each other, and…" my voice trails off.

"Well don't count your lucky stars yet," Zeldris yawns, "Meliodas isn't one to stick around long, don't be surprised if he just up and leaves one day."

"W-what? Sir Meliodas…" I look up the staircase, Sir Meliodas wouldn't just leave one day, would he? Not without saying goodbye first. I know he wouldn't. "HE wouldn't do that."

"I'm just saying, be careful," Estarossa heads outside with the rest of the Ten Commandments, "Sleep well, princess."

. . .

The next morning I get up early, trying to have a little time in the morning before things get out of hand. I'm hoping that today the tension between the commandments and sins will have subsided a little bit. Meliodas comes down soon after me, smiling like his usual self, and getting out some plates for later. _Meliodas isn't one to stick around long, don't be surprised if he just leaves one day._

"Sir Meliodas!" I think back to what Zeldris said last night. I know Meliodas would never do something like that to me, but it still has me on edge. With everyday that goes by, I realize that I don't really know Meliodas all that well.

"Yeah, Elizabeth?" he looks over his shoulder.

"Good morning everyone!" Zeldris walks in, followed by Estarossa and the rest of the Ten Commandments.

I don't get a chance to ask Meliodas about the Ten Commandments, and why they are so agitated towards him. There is so much I don't know about him, and yet it feels like he knows everything about me. I don't even know why he's called the Dragon's Sin of Wrath - or how he became the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. I don't even know what kind of burden he must be carrying. I look around the tavern, watching the Ten Commandments closely.

Zeldris and Estarossa sit together at a table, talking about something in a low whisper. Dolor waits outside. Gray Lord sits at another table near the window, and Gloxinia stumbles around King, taking great pleasure in making the sin uncomfortable.

Monspiet and Dererrie make their way over to the bar counter and sit down together. Merascylla flicks her pink hair and also takes a seat down at the counter. I work around them, avoiding eye contact and focusing abnormally hard on the dishes in my hand. Galan lays the spear he was holding down with a loud thud, taking a seat by Gray Lord. Dreyfus, or, Fraudrin glares at Meliodas. The tension between the two seems oddly high, and they bump into each other before heading in opposite directions.

The sins are scattered about as well. King avoids Gloxinia and goes outside to be with Diane, Gowther sits in a quiet corner and buries his head in a book - remaining surprisingly calm throughout this event. The Ten Commandments ask for food and drinks, which Meliodas seems reluctant to give them but does anyway.

"You guys haven't changed at all," Meliodas rolls his eyes.

"Have you?" Fraudrin asks sourly, "I mean, do you still make twisted fun for yourself, or have you moved on?"

"That's not who I am anymore. That person is in the past," Meliodas fires back, "And don't think I've forgotten about what you've done."

"Bring that up and we might as well spill the whole truth," Galan smirks.

"You have no right to say, now do you?" Meliodas shoots him a glare.

"It'll find its way out eventually," Zeldris laughs, "Prolong all you want, it won't do any good."

Merlin walks up to Meliodas, and after a quick exchange they both turn and head upstairs, taking a quick glance behind them before disappearing around the staircase. I want to follow them, I do not want to be left alone with the Ten Commandments, but I have no choice. I would rather not make enemies of these new guests of ours.

"Elizabeth," Estarossa says, "Could you come over here for a moment?"

"S-sure," I sit down at the table Estarossa and Zeldris are at and fold my hands in my lap nervously.

"We were just wondering how you came across Meliodas?" Zeldris gets straight to the point.

"Well I was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins and…" I pause, choosing my words carefully, "…then I found Meliodas in this tavern and he helped me find the others."

"And you've stuck around this long?" Zeldris laughs, "Even though…"

"Of course!" I sit up straight, "I…" I stop mid sentence, not really sure how to continue. Of course I have stuck around, Meliodas and I are…well, I guess I'm not really sure what we are.

"What do ya' mean by that?" Hawk asks, "'Even though what?"

"Nothing," Estarossa grins, "Just silly questions."

"I'm going on a supply run," Meliodas announces as he comes down the stairs, followed by Merlin, "After all, we're going to be feeding a lot of people now." He heads to the door, but before he gets a chance to open it, the door swings open, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Long time no see, huh Meliodas?" A figure stands in the doorway, his pale pink hair frames his bright blue eyes.

"Huh?" Meliodas looks up, "Little Gil! What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by, and decided to drop in for a visit. Hope that's okay," Gilthunder laughs and looks to Meliodas.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Great to see you Little Gil," he seems happier than he was a couple minutes ago. I guess having a valued comrade around can really change someone's mood. I wish I could be of help like that to Meliodas. Maybe, one day.

Gilthunder's smile falters slightly as he seems to take notice of the demons in the room for the first time. The Ten Commandments scowl at the Holy Knight. Meliodas isn't the only one they have a grudge against.

"Another Holy Knight," Fraudrin spits out, "You'll fit right in with those ignorant fools, Meliodas."

"Alright," Meliodas says calmly, "It's the middle of the day, a good time to go on a well-needed supply run, especially since there are now eighteen of us living here…including Hawk. I'll be back soon." He smiles, pats me on the head, and heads out to the town. Then we are left alone with the Ten Commandments.

"Can you answer the question, Elizabeth?" Zeldris proceeds, "Why did you stick around Meliodas this long? Surely you've noticed."

"Noticed what?" Diane says through the window.

"The way he's been acting," Estarossa explains, "Ever since he's gotten his full power back, Meliodas can't control it anymore."

"I have faith in Sir Meliodas!" I shout, "I know he would never hurt me, or anyone else! I know he will get control of his power."

"But surely you know," Zeldris snorts, his smile fades as he looks around at our blank expressions. "Wait, you actually don't know? Meliodas never told you about us, or about his sin?"

"No," I look down, "Sir Meliodas never told me."

"Guess he doesn't trust you as much as you do him," Estarossa says plainly, "Why do you think he does all those things to you? It's because you're not important enough to him to actually mean anything. Think about it Elizabeth, you don't know the real Meliodas at all."

"That's enough," Gilthunder steps in and scowls at the pair, "If your so 'all knowing' then fill us in."

"It would be my pleasure," Zeldris smiles, "Time to learn the truth about your dear friend."

We step outside, Zeldris and Estarossa lead. They sit down at one of the tables outside and gesture for all of us to gather around. I take a seat by Diane, and look at her but she just shrugs. She's never heard the story either.

"10 years ago, Danafor was destroyed," Estarossa says.

"Meliodas was the one who destroyed it," Zeldris finishes "He lost control of his wrath and was completely consumed by it."

My eyes widen, Meliodas was the one who leveled Danafor? I can't imagine it. He couldn't, he wouldn't kill that many innocent people at once. I am most confident that he wouldn't do that, he must have had a reason.

"You forgot to mention," Gowther says, "That the Captain only lost control after witnessing a loved one be decimated before him. Most of the people were dead by then. And that it was, in fact, Fraudrin who caused the uproar."

"I knew it," I sigh in relief, "I knew Sir Meliodas wouldn't put that many people at risk for no reason."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Estarossa laughs, "Meliodas is a son of the Demon King. Stop looking for good where there is none."

"So that's how Meliodas got the name 'the Sin of Wrath'" Hawk says suspiciously, "But why are you guys so mad at him? Why'd Fraudrin attack Danafor in the first place?"

"For revenge," Fraudrin says, "I warned him; he knew what was in store for him."

"Revenge for what?" Diane asks. They hesitate for a moment, searching for words, waiting for the right moment.

"Hey guys!" Meliodas waves to us from the path, he carries a couple baskets of food with him, "What's going on?"

"We were just filling in your friends here," Estarossa looks to all of us, "Most of them, didn't even know your sin.." Estarossa laughs. Meliodas sets down the baskets and looks at me, then at the ground.

"I'm sorry I never told you," he apologizes.

"It's not like it was any of their business anyway. Who are they to be talking about how evil others are?" A voice from behind me calls out. Everyone turns to see who it is. The figure walks up the hill, a bag slumped over his shoulder. His white, spiky hair is short, and leaves the scar on his neck visible. He smiles at us.

"Told ya' I'd be back, Captain," Ban says deviously.

"Ban!" Meliodas yells, throwing his arms up in the air. "It's great that you're back."

"Yeah," Ban quickly glances behind him and huffs, "Escanor! Escanor, get up here!"

"Escanor?" Meliodas walks over to Ban and looks over the hill, "He's with you?..."

"Yeah, I found him along the way, so I decided to bring him along. I got my sacred treasure back too," Ban smiles proudly.

I look over the hill, searching for Escanor. A small man walks up the hill. His arms hang low at his sides. He looks much smaller than I thought he would be, and he looks a lot weaker than the other sins. It's strange, with every moment that the sun sinks lower, Escanor seems to be more and more drained of energy. I look at Merlin - she must be able to read minds, answering my question before I can even ask it.

"Escanor is the Lion's Sin of Pride; and his power is with the sunlight," she explains to me, "In the morning he is very meak looking but as the sun grows so does Escanor. His size, prideful attitude, and power level reach their peak at noon, then they deplete again as the sun sets."

"Escanor?" Meliodas asks, "Where's your sacred treasure, Rhitta?"

"Rhitta got left behind," Escanor says softly pointing to the woods, "It's in the woods propped on a tree, I can't lift it anymore."

"We'll get it back tomorrow then," Merlin smiles.

"Who are these losers?" Ban looks at the Ten Commandments.

"The Seven Deadly Sins: Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor," Zeldris claps his hands and laughs, "Perfect! You're all here!"

"What are you up to now, Zeldris?" Meliodas narrows his eyes.

"Would you like to tell them, or should I?" Estarossa looks from Meliodas to the rest of us.

"Tell us what?" I ask.

"Would you all like to know the truth about your dearest Captain Meliodas?" Estarossa grins wildly. Meliodas tenses up and looks at the ground.

"Captain," King says, "What does he mean?"

"3000 years ago, the Demon Clan ruled over everything," Zeldris begins, "Of course, there are different kinds of demons: lower class, upper class, and the Demon King and his elite group. But there was one demon who was so powerful, that he could rival the Demon King himself. That demon was Meliodas.

"For a while, the goddess race had been planning to seal away the demon race. And the only thing stopping them from enacting their plan was Meliodas. Back then Meliodas was the Captain of the Ten Commandments. And then, all of a sudden, one day, Meliodas just left. He left his rank. He left the Ten Commandments. _He left the Demon Clan._ "

"Maybe he just decided that he didn't want to be on your side anymore," Diane said defensively.

"Meliodas became one of the greatest Holy Knights, he trained me when I was little," Gilthunder adds, "I fail to see how leaving the demons to become a hero is a bad thing?"

"You don't understand," Zeldris lowered his voice, "When Meliodas left, and joined the other side, the goddess race, and every other race, took the opportunity and attacked us." There was a long pause, the heaviness of the words hanging in the air.

"Meliodas caused the Holy War 3000 years ago, when he betrayed the Demon Race." Estarossa laid it out for us.

All eyes turned to Meliodas now. He avoided eye contact with all of us, not saying a word. He doesn't even bother to defend himself. _But this has to be a lie, please Sir Meliodas!_ Say something. Tell me it's not true. Tell me that they are lying. Say something, anything.

"How in the world, did you think of something so fun?" Zeldris begins to laugh again, taking much pleasure in the situation he and Estarossa just caused. Meliodas clenches one of his fists.

"So," Estarossa grins, "What do you think of your comrade now? If he could betray us so easily, what makes you think he won't do the same thing to you. Once a traitor always a traitor."

No one says anything. I look around at all their faces. They are in just as much shock as I am. I am just praying that this does not change who they are. I am hoping beyond hope that everything they said isn't true, and that the Seven Deadly Sins will not change from how I know them. Everyone is silent for a long while, trying to take in everything that was just said here, and trying to decide whether they believe it or not.

"Nothing has changed…" Ban breaks the silence. "Nothing has changed, right? We all made a pact to the Captain. Who he was back then doesn't matter! The Captain that I know, the one that saved me from my terrible life, isn't a demon. He didn't care about my past. He didn't ask about my sin. I've only met two people in this world like that.

"And I made a vow, to stick by his side. I made a promise when I joined the Sins. So _nothing_ has changed. Sometimes good people do good things and they just turn out bad. I still believe in you, I'm still the Fox Sin of Greed and you are still my Captain. The Captain is still my best friend! And any of you who say different, don't deserve to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Ban…" Meliodas looks up at the smiling fox sin.

"What do you think about that, Captain?" Ban puts his arm around Meliodas, who is now smiling along with him.

"I'm with you," Escanor takes a step closer to them. Zeldris and Estarossa blink in shock. I suppose they didn't take into account how strong the bond between the sins really is.

"Say what you will, Ten Commandments," Diane walks over to Meliodas, "It's not going to change a thing."

"Yeah! I can't remember when I didn't know this crazy nut, and nothing you say is going to change that!" Hawk stands in front of Meliodas. Merlin, Gowther, and King walk over and stand with the other sins. Meliodas looks back at all of them.

"You've always been there for me, and for that, you have my everlasting respect," Gilthunder steps towards them as well.

"Didn't think we'd let you off the hook that easy, did you?" Merlin jokes.

"Sir Meliodas," I walk towards him, "I have full faith in you, and the promise you made to me. So, I'm with all of you." I wrap my arm stightly around him. It seems to surprise him a little, but he returns the hug all the same. Meliodas turns and looks at his brothers, smiling the brightest smile that I've seen in a long time.

"This isn't over yet," Zeldris calls the Ten Commandments outside. They together and keep their distance for the rest of the night.

The sins walk into the Boar Hat, they drink and eat and catch up late into the night. Finally, around midnight or so, we decide to turn in. Meliodas went upstairs before most of us. Ban and King go back to their usual room on the third floor, followed by Gowther. Merlin and Escanor decide to stay up a while longer and catch up more. I tell them goodnight and head up the stairs.

When I open the door Sir Meliodas is wrapped in the blankets, only the tip of his blonde head peaks out from under the covers. The moon provides a heavenly light through the shadows of the room. I finally know what Meliodas has kept buried deep within his past. I finally know why he is called the Sin of Wrath. And I am not afraid at all.

But how could I be? Ever since I met him, the world has seemed so much brighter, so much happier. I climb in bed next to Meliodas. He shifts his weight and drapes an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I can feel the heat in my cheeks rise. Our faces are so close. I can hear his soft, steady breaths, and my heart skips a beat.

I can't imagine my life without him. I don't care what your past holds, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. When I'm not with you my life feels like it's missing something. When you leave me, my heart longs to be with you even more. Sometimes I'm so close to you, but it feels like we could be a million miles away from each other. Please, never leave my side.

I never want you to leave. I never want to be apart. Meliodas, I long for the moments when your green eyes burn back into mine, like we're the last two people on Earth. The longer I'm around you, the more your existence sews its way into my heart, and the more my soul locks with yours. I never want you to leave me, because I think…

I think I'm falling in love with you.

 **. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning, Sir Escanor," I greet cheerfully, "My name is Elizabeth. I'm the third princess in Liones. It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, why wouldn't it be nice to meet me, I'm me. But, I suppose it's nice to meet you too, Princess Elizabeth," Escanor smiles proudly. He truly does seem completely different from when I saw him last night. He's much bigger, and oozing with confidence. This must be what Merlin meant by his power gaining strength with the sun.

"So, Escanor," Meliodas asks, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I've been running a bar," he takes a seat at one of the tables, "It's called _My Sweet Gluttony,_ and I dedicated to none other than Merlin. When Ban had stumbled into it, I decided to let him tag along with me as we made our way back here. I knew you guys would need me."

"I wasn't exactly tagging along with you, but I guess it's all the same," Ban mumbles.

"A bar huh?" Meliodas thinks for a moment, "Then you can help me do the restocking!"

"Since I'm the only one who can, sure, I'll help you out," Escanor stands up.

"Escanor," Merlin steps into the room, "Don't you think you should go get Rhitta out of the forest? You know, before something happens to it."

"I am the only one worthy of wielding Rhitta, no one else can," Escanor boasts, "But I suppose I can go get, for you my lady." He heads out the door and towards the forest to get his sacred treasure.

Only a few minutes later, Escanor strides right back through the door with a giant axe in his hand. It must weigh a ton, but he swings it around like it's nothing - and with only one hand at that. He sets the axe down in the corner of tavern and turns back to face Meliodas.

"Who were those people sitting out there?" Escanor gestures to the window. Outside the Ten Commandments are gathered around a table., they've kept their distance ever since their failed attempt to get us to turn against Meliodas. Which I suppose is for the best.

"Oh, those guys? Those are the Ten Commandments," Meliodas says.

"Demons huh?" Escanor is silent for a moment. "What disgusting things. They should apologize to me."

"Why would they need to do that, Sir Escanor?" I ask. I know he thinks highly of himself, but for him to go as far as to say the demons should apologize to him, I don't know what to make of it. Strong as he is, I would prefer him not antagonize the Ten Commandments.

"They were born into my world," Escanor scoffs, "Therefore, they owe me an apology."

I turn to Meliodas. He just shrugs, giving me a 'just-go-with-it' expression. I smile at Escanor and walk over to the window. The Ten Commandments said something about causing a Holy War and regaining control of Britannia - but they haven't made any attempts to do either. I wonder if it was just a threat, with no actual actions to turn it into something more. I can only hope.

I watch one of them closely, Merascylla I think her name was. Her head is tilted towards the sky and she's reciting something in a forgotten tongue, an eerie feeling sets in around the tavern. A curse, maybe, I am not sure. I stand up and turn around to warn Meliodas but he seems to have already caught on. The Sins rush outside and turn to the Ten Commandments. We watch in awe as souls rain down from the sky. They scatter across the landscape, searching for the bodies they lost lifetimes ago. Meracylla smiles at the spell she has just cast.

"What are you doing?" Ban shouts.

"What kind of spell is this, anyway?" King looks around. Merascylla laughs and stops her incantation, turning to face us.

"I can summon the souls of the dead," she says, "Any soul that has ties to this Earth, I give them a second chance at life. Now they can take revenge on those who have forgotten them."

"T-the souls of the d-dead?" I stutter.

"It's the first step into taking back Britannia," Galan says, "Now we have an army, and I doubt the loved ones will want to kill their friends and family for a second time, so the advantage goes to us."

"That's so cruel," Diane cries, "How low can you guys sink?"

"We're demons," Gloxinia smiles, "I don't think we can get any lower."

Ban straightens up, mumbles something to himself, and charges off into the woods. We try to go after him, but Meliodas says he will be fine, so we let him go. Merlin leads us back into the Boar Hat, taking a seat at the counter and facing us. I step closer to Meliodas and listen to what she has to say.

"Alright," Merlin looks to Meliodas before continuing, "We need a plan."

"We can't just recklessly charge in and start a battle with them," Gowther says. "It would mean the utter annihilation of both sides. And probably claim the lives of the villagers near by."

"Gowther's right," King agrees, "We need to have a well laid out plan if we even want a chance at beating them."

"We will probably need the help of the Holy Knights too," Gilthunder adds, "I can try to get Howzer to round up as many as he can to come and help. We've worked hard to improve our power levels."

"That would help," Merlin nods. "We have to make sure our power levels are on par with, ideally greater than, that of the Ten Commandments."

"But how do we measure that?" Hawk asks.

"Well," Merlin pulls something out of her pocket, "This is one of my magic items: Balor's Magical Eye."

"Balor?" Diane says, "Wasn't that the monster who lived in the mountains, and that had one eye? He could see through his enemies."

"Yes," Merlin hands it to Hawk, "Here, you can use it to look at the power levels of your opponents. It's just a rough estimate, though. But it's better than nothing. We can at least use it as a reference."

Merlin takes Balor's Magical Eye and puts it on Hawks ear as his new tag. Hawk flaps his ear and smiles. The little silver crest has a small eye in the middle of it, and it's about the same size as his 'star boar' tag that he had before.

"Now I can size up the people I fight!" Hawk pauses, "How does it work?"

"Look at Galan over there," Merlin points out the window to where one of the Ten Commandments is standing, "Now, numbers should be popping into your head."

"Yeah, but I don't know what they mean," Hawk looks at her, "I know the bigger numbers are stronger, but what can I compare it too?"

"In Liones, you need to have a power level of at least 300 to be a Holy Knight. But you can always exceed that," Merlin explains, "Most upper class Holy Knights have much higher power levels."

"It says that Galan's power level is 26,000!" Hawk says, "So that means he's way stronger than most of Holy Knights?"

"That sounds about right, considering he's from the demon clan," Merlin calculates. "And if we assume that the other Commandments are about that level, then we need our level of strength to be greater than at least 260,000."

Hawk turns back towards us, calculating what our power levels are at the present moment. He seems oddly surprised at some of the numbers, especially when he looks at me. The Balor eye looks very similar to the goddess symbol on my right eye, but that makes sense considering that Balor is sometimes referred to as a 'god'.

"Okay so according to this," Hawk lists off, "Merlin: 4710; Gowther: 3100; Diane: 3250; Elizabeth: 1925; Gilthunder: 2330; King: 4190; and Meliodas: 3250?"

"Wow! I guess the training I did actually paid off!" Gilthunder says happily.

"That still only puts our power level at 22,755," Sir King says, "We still have to take into account the Holy Knights that aren't here yet, but even then, we barely make up for one of the Commandments…"

"Hey wait a minute," Hawk interrupts, "Meliodas, you told me your power level was 3370. And that was before you got your full strength back. So how are you weaker now than you were before? Merlin, I think this thing is broken."

"You might want to recalculate the Captain's power," Merlin says. Hawk looks back at Meliodas.

"Alright, but I'm not sure what good that'll do…" Hawk's eyes widened, "Wait…What? T-this says that Meliodas…it says his power level is, 32,500! How's that possible!"

"Escanor is even stronger, Hawk," Meliodas looks to Escanor, "Isn't that right?"

"True, true," Escanor boasts, "My power level can climb far above 50,060! I told you, those demons are no match for me."

"You guys are monsters!" Hawk squeals.

"Chill out guys," Meliodas says calmly, "Don't stress out too much. The Seven Deadly Sins were created for the sole purpose of defeating the Ten Commandments. Power levels don't matter, cause we totally got this!" he smiles.

"That's right," Ban walks back through the door, "We're gonna kick those guys butts all the way back to Purgatory! I won't ever let them take Elaine away again."

"Again?" Gowther tilts his head.

A small girl follows Ban into the Boar Hat. She floats just like King does. Her blonde hair frames her delicate face and her smile beams through the room. She has a red dress on that could be made from the roses themselves. She looks just like a child, following Ban and clinging to his side.

"E-Elaine?" King stutters as he looks at the little girl, "Is, is that really you?"

"Harelquin! Brother!" Elaine and King embrace in a warm hug, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I thought…I thought I'd never see you again," King cries, "I'm so happy to see you, Elaine."

"It's nice to see you too, brother," Elaine smiles, "Ban came to find me in the woods, and brought me back here."

Ban takes a seat at one of the tables and Elaine sits next to him. King stays near his sister. I take a seat at the bar counter and watch as the Sins come up with a battle strategy. I'd love to help, but I know that I'd only get in the way. I don't know the first thing about making a battle plan.

 _Why do you think Meliodas does all those things to you? It's because you're not important enough to him to mean anything._ Maybe, Estarossa is right. I look up at Meliodas as he talks with Lady Merlin and Diane. He talks to them like comrades. He does not regard me in the same way. I see that now. What am I to you, Meliodas? Will you ever see me as a comrade, or am I just a pretty girl who gets in your way?

I sigh. I want to be of help to Sir Meliodas, but what can I do? I don't have any good skills in battle, I couldn't handle myself against demons, so…why? Why am I here? A tiny voice in the back of my head tells me that I already know the answer. That little extra thump of my heart when Meliodas smiles at me, that's what pulls me out of bed in the morning. I already know the answer. I already know that I'm not here to be a comrade in battle. The only thing left to know is, am I the nly one who wants me to stay? I know how I feel, but Meliodas…

Why? Why can't I find the words to tell you?

. . .

The plan Meliodas and the others came up with seems like it could work.

Their plan was to split up the Ten Commandments, so that they only have to fight one or two at a time. Although, they didn't specify how exactly they were going to split them up. But, I'm sure they will figure it out sooner or later. I leave the Boar Hat and walk onto the hillside to watch the sunset. I see Meliodas lying on the edge of the hill, his hands behind his head. I take a deep breath, trying to remove the red color that clings to my cheeks. I tug at the end of the blue skirt and sit down next to him.

"The sky is really pretty," I smile softly. Meliodas hums absently in reply.

I look back at the setting sun. Why does it always seem like you want to be somewhere else, Meliodas? Right now, I'm sitting right next to you. But it feels like you're a million miles away, like you're in your own little world, on your own little island. So how am I supposed to reach you? Please. Tell me.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas asks, "Do you trust me?"

"O-of course!" I reassure him, "I trust you more than anyone. Why?"

"Just something I've been thinking about," he says, "I mean, I'm a demon. And you're a goddess, so I just thought…"

"Sir Meliodas, that doesn't matter to me," my voice is hard and even. I can tell it shocks him because for a moment his eyes look at me. But then he turns away.

"The fight with the Ten Commandments starts tomorrow…" he thinks aloud.

"I'll come along too," I say brightly.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas stares at the pink sky, "I'm taking you back to Liones. We can have Hawk's Mom travel through the night, so we can be there by morning."

"What? Why?" I look at him, trying to decipher his poker face to see if he's joking or not.

"We found all of the sins, and things are about to be really dangerous," Meliodas props himself up on his elbows, "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, I want to come!" I shout, "I promise I won't get in the way."

"Elizabeth," he looks into my eyes, "You're not coming. We don't know what's going to happen, we could get really hurt. And I don't want to put you in that situation."

"But it's okay if you go and get hurt?" I snap.

"What?"

"You can't keep being reckless and throwing your life away!" I stand up, "You're always saving me, and you're always looking out for me. You always do things on your own. But it's okay to rely on your comrades sometimes, that's what they are here for. I don't care what you think is going to happen, I still want you to take me along!"

"Liz, I can't lose you again…" Meliodas shakes his head, seeming to be at a loss for words. For a moment, I'm not even sure that he's even talking to me.

"Sir Meliodas," I promise, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Elizabeth…" he looks down, "It's not that, it's just…"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Zeldris comes from around the corner, "But I think I know what the problem is." He holds up the sword that I gave to Meliodas what seems like forever ago.

"What are you doing?" Meliodas lunges at Zeldris but Estarossa grabs his arms and restrains him.

"I've noticed something very strange about you lately. You are constantly planning for the future, but are being dragged into the past. So I had a thought: time to live in the present," Estarossa says.

"Estarossa, Zeldris," Meliodas growled, "Let go."

"Things are about to get fun," Fraudrin laughs. Zeldris holds up the sword, one hand on each side.

"No! Stop!" Meliodas struggles in Estarossa's grip, "It's all I have left of her!"

I understand now. Meliodas is still in love with Liz. And I understand now, why I will never be anything more to him. I wish that I could help him forget about his past. I wish that I could make him love me the way he love sher. But I know now that there are mnay things that I cannot do. And this is one of them. Liz is dead, and yet he still loves her, more and more each day. There is nothing left for me to do for him.

"What are you doing to the Captain?" Diane says, followed by the other sins. They all watch the scene that unfolds before them. But, I doubt any of them could do anything at this point either. For just this one moment, they all know exactly what it is like to be useless. Just like me.

"Poor Meliodas," Zeldris jests, "Too bad. This is what you get for allying yourself with the humans. You tried to protect that girl, Liz was it, only to lose her for what will be the second time."

Zeldris takes the sword and snaps it in two. He tosses the broken pieces toward Meliodas, dusting off his hands and smirking deviously. Estarossa releases Meliodas from his grip, and Meliodas slumps to the ground, looking at the broken sword through tearful eyes. They have taken the last bit of love that he had, and smashed it beyond repair. They have taken what little he had left, and broken him.

"S-Sir Meliodas?" I take a step towards him. He takes two broken pieces and clutches then in shaky hands, holding them close to his heart.

Meliodas let's out the most horrid cry I have ever heard, one so soaked with pain that I can feel my heart shatter. It's a cry of utter despair and unbearable sadness. A beam of darkness shoots up from around him, climbing high into the clouds. The darkness covers us, swallowing us deeper into the pain that Meliodas feels. The black crest appears on his forehead, but it looks different, more dangerous. The pitch-black markings curl themselves down his neck and around his torso.

The markings on his arms shape themselves into wings, and he launches himself into the air. Meliodas flies off in the direction of Liones, leaving a huge crater behind from the pressure wave. The Ten Commandments smile as they watch him lose control.

"One step closer to conquering Britannia," Zeldris grins, "3000 years ago, even the goddesses couldn't help but tremble before Meliodas. And now that he's back, you humans don't stand a chance."

"He will never be on your side!" I shout. Meliodas would never betray us. No matter what I have to do, I promise, I'll get you back Meliodas. I know you are still in their somewhere. And I know it hurts right now, but I promise to do everything I can to help you. So please, hang on just a little longer.

"That's right!" Diane agrees with me, "There's no way the Captain would go back to _your_ side!" Estarossa snorts. The Ten Commandments head off with Zeldris towards Liones, Estarossa only takes a moment to look back and smirk one last time, calling over his shoulder.

"Meliodas might not be on our side, but he's definitely not on yours. Not anymore."

I look up at the sky, watching the darkness trail behind Meliodas toward Liones. I know he would never let the tragedy of Danafor happen again. I know Meliodas. You have so many friends and comrades that would miss you so much. So please, come back to us. I don't care how you see me, but until I tell you how I feel, I won't let you go.

So please. Wait for me.

 **. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I pick up the two halves of the broken sword, carrying them inside and setting them on the counter. I shiver as I think back to only moments ago. For a moment I was truly afraid of Meliodas, the dark magic emanating off of him sent chills down my spine. I realize now that I wasn't afraid for myself, I was afraid for him. I've never him this way before.

I stare out the window, watching as Hawks Mom makes her way towards Liones. But all I can think about is closing the distance between Meliodas and me. Once I get to Liones I'm going to do everything I can to help Meliodas.

The sins split up as well, half going after the Ten Commandments, and half staying with me. Diane, Ban, and Hawk decided to follow me into the kingdom and go after Meliodas. My mind races as I see Liones a few miles ahead, I don't have the strength to pull myself from the window until Hawk taps my leg.

"Elizabeth," Hawk tries to cheer me up, "It's going to be okay."

"I know Hawk. It's just that…" I pause for a moment, "I just don't want to lose Sir Meliodas."

"He always turns out fine," Hawk smiles, "For as long as I've known him, Meliodas has always been able to handle himself."

"It's okay, Elizabeth," Diane says, "The Captain cares for you a lot, I know he'd never leave you for too long."

"Why don't you try to rest?" Merlin suggests, "We'll wake you up when we get close enough to Liones."

I nod and head upstairs, although I doubt I'll get any sleep. I lay myself on the bed and put my arm over my eyes, focusing on my breathing and trying to slow my heartbeat. I wrap the blanket around me and bury my face in one of the pillows. _The bed is so cold without you, and my heart is so empty_.

I look over at the door. The rope Hawk ties around Meliodas at night hangs on the doorknob. We haven't used it in quite a while and my lips form a smile as I remember the first couple of nights with him. My life is so sad without him, so colorless. I already miss his emerald colored eyes that sparkle with everything you he does. Meliodas, please come back soon.

I'm finally able to drift off to sleep. It's not the same dream I've had countless times before.

This time is different.

A woman with pink hair appears in front of me, her blue eyes and smile are so similar to mine. She smiles sadly and takes my hand. We start to walk towards the castle. I follow behind her, trying to avoid the large amounts of rubble that are scattered around. _My name is Liz,_ she says. Liz. The girl from Danafor, the girl Meliodas still loves.

I continue to follow behind her. I do not know where she is taking me, but I am too afraid to let go of her hand. When we get closer to the castle, I see Meliodas, the black markings grow around him and he destroys anything in his way, causing fires and forcing buildings to crumble. Countless townspeople are caught in the rampage. I shut my eyes tight, but I can't keep them like that for long. Liz turns to face me.

 _Elizabeth,_ Liz says. _You have to protect him for me, please. Meliodas cares for you, so please, you have to protect him._ Tears stream down her face as she looks at Meliodas, _he's in so much pain. And I can't be there for him. You're the only thing that makes him happy, Elizabeth._

Liz let's go of my hand and starts to fade away, she smiles. _Y_ _ou and I are one in the same, Elizabeth. I know you can do it._ I smile weakly back at her, giving her a silent promise that I will protect him. I turn to face Meliodas.

I walk towards him and call out his name. His head tilts towards me but he doesn't answer. Instead he sends a pressure wave crashing into a building. A voice I don't recognize invades my thoughts and tells me the only way to stop Meliodas is to shoot him down. _You must shoot him down_ , it hisses at me. _There is nothing else you can do. The kindest thing is to just put the demon out of its misery._

A man appears next to me, he takes an arrow and shoots it at Meliodas. It goes clean through him, straight through his chest. I call out to him in a panic, but I can't get to him, my legs won't move. I see a glimpse of the Meliodas that I first met, the one who is filled with life. He looks at me and then closes his eyes. I cry out to him. I didn't make it in time.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Hawk's voice wakes me from my nightmare, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Are you alright?" Diane asks.

"Uh-um yes. Thank you, I'll be fine. Are we in Liones?" she nods.

My heart feels like it could leap out of my chest, my breaths are rapid. I peel myself off of the bed and follow the others downstairs. I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a couple deep breaths in. I have to protect Meliodas. I won't let him die. I'll do whatever I have to do to make him better. When I walk outside the cool crisp air burns my lungs. Not even the sun can pierce through the thick clouds that loom over us in the sky. I turn to the others. Diane holds out her hand and puts me on her shoulder. The Ten Commandments and the knights who went after them are about a half a mile away from town. But our path is different.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" Diane asks. I nod.

"But I'm not sure what good I'll be in battle," I mumble.

"You will be a great help," Merlin assures me, "You and the Captain have always had a special relationship. Come to think of it, when you were little, you were very attached to him."

"I-I was?" I look at Merlin and Diane, they both nod. I try to remember, but I have no memories of meeting Meliodas before our adventure. I remember seeing Holy Knights always walking around, some of them would stop and say 'hi' but not usually more than that. And I find it hard to believe that I would forget meeting Meliodas.

There was one Knight, however, that I remember would always play games with me when I asked. I remember his red shirt, but I can't remember his face. He would always do what I asked, and I was always sad when he left to go on a missions. But was that person Meliodas?

"Elizabeth," Diane looks forward, "Are you in love with the Captain?" Her blunt question shocks me and I can't find the words to speak.

"Well, I…um," I don't know how to answer. "When I'm around him, my heart flutters every time Sir Meliodas smiles at me. When I'm around him, I find the words caught in my throat and it's hard to breath. And when I'm not with him, my mind only wanders to thoughts about him. So yes. Yes. I am in love with Sir Meliodas."

"You should tell him," Diane says softly, "You can't let someone like the Captain get away from you. He's one of a kind." I pause for a moment.

"You're right, Diane," I smile sadly. "But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I know he does," Diane says confidently, "I've seen the way he looks at you."

I can imagine it, his smile. It lights up the world, and can lift my heart. I don't care about his past. I don't care who he used to be. Because the Meliodas that I know, is the one I fell in love with. And he is one of a kind, just like Diane said. And the thought of losing him is worse than anything. I must tell him how I feel, before I lose him forever.

"Okay," I smile brightly, "I'll tell him." I look towards Liones.

Meliodas, please, wait for me.

. . .

Gilthunder runs to catch up with the sins who charged full speed after the Ten Commandments, _looks like we headed them off before they got to Liones,_ he thinks to himself, _we're all that stands between them and our home._ Gilthunder takes a couple deep breaths as he finally catches up to the others.

"Escanor," King stretches his arms over his head, "Do you really think that you, me, and Gowther can handle the Ten Commandments?"

"Of course! Afterall," Escanor says proudly, "I'm here. These demons are no match for me."

"As soon as the others return with the Captain, we will have a much better chance of victory," Gowther pushes his glasses up, "All we have to do is hold them off until then."

"I called for Howzer and other Holy Knights in the kingdom," Gilthunder says, "They should arrive soon."

The four of them stare down the Ten Commandments. How in the world are they supposed to hold off these monsters? Of course they can all handle themselves, but they don't know the full strength of their opponents, so they don't know how much power to draw and put into their attacks. The Commandments, Galan and Estarossa step forward, grinning wildly as they look over the opponents.

"You are the Seven Deadly Sins?" Galan mocks, "How disappointing."

"How do you mean?" Escanor steps forward.

"Well, you just aren't what I expected you to be," Galan says plainly, "But, how about you entertain me for a while? Let's play a game."

"What sort of game?" King sits on Chastiefol.

"We take turns hitting each other with one attack at a time," Galan explains, "The first one to die, loses. Estarossa will join in too."

"Challenge accepted," Escanor holds Rhitta up, "Try not to die too early, other wise I won't have any fun."

"Same to you," Esatrossa grins.

"I will make you pay for what you did to Meliodas!" Gilthunder raises his sword into the air, but no lightning comes, "What is this?"

"One last thing before we begin," Estarossa smirks, "Any hatred you feel towards me, will be fatal to you. My commandment is 'Charity' and my curse will render you powerless if you show any hatred in my presence."

"What a nasty power," Gilthunder spits.

"No kidding," King says, "Escanor, be careful around him, okay?"

"Estarossa, you are so far beneath me," Escanor laughs, "That there is no reason for me to feel any hatred towards you." He lifts Rhitta and loks eyes with the demon.

"Prepare yourself." He says, "Because I never lose."

. . .

"Ellie!" Veronica yells. She runs towards us, and Griamor is at her side.

"Veronica! Have you seen Sir Meliodas?" I ask frantically.

"No," Veronica shakes her head, "A huge power surge started to head toward Liones, so Father ordered all the villagers to evacuate - just in time too, a giant pressure wave shook Liones and crushed some of the buildings. What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for Sir Meliodas," I say, "Something happened with the Ten Commandments and he, um… Sir Meliodas…"

"Something's wrong with the Captain and we need to find him asap!" Ban finishes for me, "Have you seen him?"

"The last I saw," Veronica thinks back, "There was a figure headed towards the castle, maybe… ?"

"Okay," Merlin looks at us, "Let's go."

Diane takes me off her shoulder and sets me down by the others. We walk towards the castle, maneuvering between fallen buildings and scraps of rubble. The clouds hang dark and ominous over the town, giving everything a dull feeling. I've never seen Liones look this way, and I hope I never have to again.

"Okay," Hawk says, "So, what's the plan?"

"We're need to be careful about how we approach this," Merlin says, "The Captain isn't going to be easy to take down. And we don't want to take down the Captain for good. Just long enough to get him to see reason."

"I-I want to try to talk to him," I suggest, "Maybe, then we won't have to fight him."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" Diane sounds worried.

"The only other option would be to kill the Captain, or try and seal the demons again…I think having the Princess try to talk to him would be the best solution. Just make sure you don't fail… or die, okay?" Ban smiles weakly.

"Okay," Merlin says, "We'll try to subdue the Captain long enough for Elizabeth to knock some sense into him. Let's split up…send a 'signal' if you find him," when she's done explaining the plan we split off in different directions.

I walk towards the east side of the castle. I look around at the broken homes and crumbling roads that used to be Liones. How am I ever going to bring Meliodas back? _He's in so much pain…you have to protect him, Elizabeth._ Liz's voice echoes through my head. I made a promise to her. And I will keep it.

Something around the corner explodes and I hear someone scream. I break into a run, bolting around the corner, only having to come to an abrupt halt to avoid running into the people in front of me. It's a man, his wife, and their son. They continue to scream as they watch Meliodas destroy their home.

"What are you still doing here?" I shout to them, "I thought all the people were ordered to evacuate!"

"We had to get our son, he was trapped inside," the man answers, "You should get away while you can, this thing is dangerous!"

"No it's fine! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," I assure them, "I've got this." I watch as the terrified family disappears around the corner. I take a deep breath and turn to face Meliodas. _I've got this_ , I repeat to myself.

The black markings distort his face. They've completely consumed him. And his eyes are so dull, so empty. Instead of the life-filled emerald color, they are black and clouded over. There's nothing there, only an empty void. I take a deep breath and push my nerves aside.

"Sir Meliodas!" I call, "Sir Meliodas! It's me, Elizabeth. Can you hear me?" His blonde head turns slightly as he eyes me, but I don't get a response. He continues forward, destroying everything in his path.

I just need him to look at me. I know that if he looks at me, then I can stop him. My eyes scan the area around me, trying to find something to get his attention with. Settling for a rock near my foot, I pick up it up and throw it at him. It ends up hitting him in the back with a hard thud.

Meliodas turns around. His empty eyes stare back at me. His head tilts to the side, as if he's confused what to do with me. I can feel my heartbeat in my stomach. Those eyes. Meliodas doesn't recognize me anymore. This has a whole other magnitude than what happened in Viazel, even then it was like he couldn't tell the difference between enemies and allies. And this is so much worse.

"S-Sir Meliodas," I take a couple steps towards him. With one sharp motion of his hand, he sends me flying into the building. I have a huge gash in my side, but I can't let him get away. Meliodas leaps into the air, scanning the area for where to go next.

I can feel my blood rush through my veins. Something else is there too. The same power that came to me during the battle with Hendrickson is bubbling up now. My bangs are brushed aside and reveal goddess clan's symbol that has taken over my right eye. The sudden increase of power seems to take Meliodas by surprise and he stops moving.

"You made a promise to me," I cry, "That you would find the Seven Deadly Sins, and that you would restore the kingdom to me. But look at this…you're destroying it! Wake up Sir Meliodas! We -"

I stop mid sentence as I see something strike Meliodas in the back, knocking him to the ground. The rocks beneath him bend and lock him in place, and a magical barrier surrounds him, creating a locked cage that keeps him in place. I look around and see Ban, Merlin, and Diane standing in front of me. Ban walks up to the edge of the barrier.

"Captain," he says, "What the heck are you doing? Wake up and help us take down the Ten Commandments!"

Meliodas throws a punch at the barrier and shatters it with one blow. He breaks through the rocks that were binding his feet. The markings on his arms bend into an axe-like shape and Meliodas cuts Ban clean in half. Then he heads straight for Diane. He spins and knocks Diane straight in the face, throwing her off balance.

Then, he lands on the ground his back to me. I can see the wound that Ban inflicted. As I run up to him he turns around, seeming in shock as I embrace him in a hug. Meliodas struggles hard and scratches the wound on my side, but I don't let go. Even as he claws at my back and my arms, I don't let go. I sink to the ground and hold him tighter.

"Please," I can feel the warm tears run down my cheek, "I can't lose you. Until I tell you how I feel, I can't let you go. Ever since I met you, I've been so much happier, I can't imagine my life without you. You promised to help bring back the kingdom, and I don't care what you do after, but until you fulfill your promise to me you're not aloud to leave me…because, Sir Meliodas…I love you! I really really love you. I love you so much it hurts…"

I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I lift my eyes and see his bright green eyes smiling back at me. I take a breath of relief and wipe my tears. Meliodas gives me a warm smile and offers me his hand, helping me to stand up. I did it. I actually did it.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas looks back towards the Boar Hat, "It's time to end this. It's time to take the Ten Commandments down for good." He takes my arm and jumps to the roof of a building. We can see everything from here. The town, the Boar Hat, and our comrades…

Sir Meliodas turns to me, and smiles. I can feel the goddess blood race through my veins again as Meliodas laces his fingers with mine. He looks up towards the sky and takes a deep breath. Then he recites something in an ancient tough and aims our interlocking hands at the sky.

A burst of light is thrust into the air. It's a mix of the dark and the light. The pure rush of power is enough to open a hole in the clouds. The break in the sky becomes a portal that pulls all the demons back to wherever they were. One last surge of power and it's all over. A flash of light seals the Demon Clan once again.

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I finally did it. I was finally able to do something for Meliodas. And here we are. The demon and the Angel. The hero and the princess.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Meliodas smiles. I look around, my mouth forming a wide smile.

We jump down from the building and land next to the others. Meliodas collapses into my arms. I pull his blonde head close to my heart. I can feel the warm blood spill out of the wound in his back, and onto my hand. But I'm too exhausted to use my power to heal him. Merlin and Diane run to us and I hand Meliodas to them. Ban joins us. He says something to me, but I can't hear what it was. I fall to my knees, exhaustion over taking me.

It's only then that I take notice of the blood seeping from the deep gash in my side.

. . .

My eyes flutter open, and I realize that I'm back at the Boar Hat. I push myself upright and flinch at the pain that shoots through my side. I glance down at the little blonde head that rests at my feet. Meliodas is covered head to toe in bandages and is sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. I shift slowly, trying to be careful not to disturb him.

"Hm?" he blinks and lifts his head, "Elizabeth, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I say. The door creaks open and Hawk peaks his head in the crack, entering upon realizing that we're both awake.

"It's okay guys," Hawk calls behind him. "They're awake!"

The rest of the sins, along with Gilthunder, file in after Hawk, gathering around the bed and smiling down at me. I'm taken aback by Escanors meek appearance and must stop myself from laughing. I look out the window and notice that the sun is just now dipping below the horizon, and setting the sky ablaze.

"I apologize for losing control, and the rudeness of my actions around you, Princess," Escanor says softly.

"No way! You totally saved our butts!" Gilthunder reassures him, patting him on the back.

"No harm done, Sir Escanor," I smile brightly.

"Okay," Merlin says, "Time to change your bandages. Captain I'll give you new ones after I change Elizabeth's."

"I'll change them!" Meliodas offers excitedly.

"Out!" Hawk demands, pushing all of them out the door, "Out! All of ya'!" Meliodas turns and leaves reluctantly, making me giggle slightly. Diane was right. He really is one of a kind.

After Merlin has changed the bandage wrapped around my side, we head down to the tavern with everyone else. Meliodas and Hawk stand behind the bar, everyone else scatters about at the tables. I sit down at the edge of the counter, watching as Hawk brings drinks to everyone. Meliodas hops over the counter and gestures for me to follow him outside.

I walk along with him, enjoying the silence and peacefulness of the night. He places himself in the grass and I take a seat next to him, smiling. Meliodas looks up at the sky and let's out a deep breath. He turns to me and pulls me closer. Then, he molds his lips with mine, planting a soft kiss, before pulling back and grinning.

"I love you too," he says.

"W-What?" My face blushes a new shade of red. I stutter for an answer, afraid I didn't hear him correctly.

"Back in Liones," Meliodas remembers, "You were talking and you said that you loved me…I love you too, Elizabeth."

"Sir Meliodas!" I smile, "I know I'm not Liz, and I can never expect to fill the hole that she left. But rest assured, I love you more than ever. More than anything!"

"It doesn't matter if you're Liz, because you're you, Elizabeth. And you're here now…" Meliodas smiles, wraps his arms around me and kisses me one last time before grinning his unforgettable grin,

"And I'll never let you go."


End file.
